An Awkward Twist of Fate
by waiting on the wind
Summary: Just when Gabriella thought Fate had given up on her, it snuck up to meet her again. TG
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez turned away from her window and sighed. How long had she been standing there, remembering her glory days? She glanced over at the clock to check, and was completely startled to discover that it was already past the time she was supposed to meet her best friend, Taylor, at Starbucks. She looked down at her clothes, which consisted of jeans and a tank top. She slid on a pair of flip flops, and decided that her outfit was complete. She didn't take much interest in herself these days, anyway.

Gabriella ran outside, pulling on her sunglasses as she stepped out into the glaring sun. She practically sprinted to her car, a green Honda Accord, and started the engine, willing the air conditioner to blow freezing air. She turned her Ipod onto shuffle, and like magic, a song that could always lift her spirits came on. She sang along absently to Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" as she wove her way through the evening traffic. She pulled into Starbucks, and looked at the clock. Only 15 minutes late. Maybe Taylor wouldn't harp on her too badly.

She walked into the Starbucks, silently thanking whoever invented air conditioning. She looked around, spotted Taylor at their usual table, and walked over to her, already trying to figure out what defense she would use this time.

Taylor grinned as Gabriella came over. "Just look at the time, Gab, look at the time." She playfully said. "What are we going to do with you?"

Gabriella smiled and said right back, "Well, we can't all be early to everything."

Taylor, being the highly evolved friend that she was, immediately noticed that Gabriella was not quite herself. She knew exactly what was wrong, however, and decided that she wouldn't press the issue. Instead she said, "How was work?"

Gabriella was a journalist, working in downtown Santa Fe at the local newspaper.

"Oh, it was fine." Gabriella answered. "Slow news day, though. You?"

"Same as always," Taylor answered. "I swear, high schoolers get more immature every year. I mean, there is absolutely no way that we were that horrible when we were in high school."

Gabriella smiled. "Of course we weren't. So, how's Travis?" she asked, a mischievous look in her eyes. Travis was a student that apparently paid no mind to the obvious "no teacher and student fraternization" rule at the school. He openly flirted with Taylor, and even broached the subject of a "romantic evening" with his Chemistry teacher.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Enough. So, you ready?"

"Am I ever!" Gabi said. "Ready...go!"

It was a game that they had begun during their college days. Both women loved to people-watch, and it had started as just guessing what people did for a living and sometimes, what their name was. Recently it had turned into more of a guy-hunt, persay, as Taylor and Gabriella were both unattached.

"Two o'clock, green shirt." Taylor said, gesturing inconspicuously to a brown-haired man in his mid-twenties."

Gabriella checked out the guy. She started to giggle. "Taylor," she whispered. "Look at the shirt closer. Or do you not see that pocket protector and the pocket full of pens?"

Taylor sighed. "Fine," she said. "Um...Seven o'clock, blue shirt. With the guy in the brown shirt. You know, the one with the hair."

Gabriella decided to check this situation out more closely, as there were two guys, which made it much more convenient. She zeroed in on the guy with the brown shirt first. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place why. She looked at his friend, and recognition came."

"Taylor, we've got to get out of here. That's Troy and Chad."

A/N: So, thoughts? I know it's short. Just thought I'd try my hand at HSM.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor stood up in shock, immediately transforming from her sensible self into a mess. Her mouth started moving, but she didn't make a sound. It was a mark of how surprised she was that she stayed quiet, as Taylor was seldom rendered speechless.

Suprisingly, Gabriella took control of the situation. "Taylor," she commanded in a firm but still, if it was possible, sweet voice. "Let's just go. Stay quiet and please, don't look at them."

Taylor nodded mutely and allowed Gabriella to lead her out of the coffee shop. Once they ended what had to be at least a two-mile journey out the door, Gabriella turned around to look at Taylor. One look verified that Taylor wasn't going to make it home all right by herself.

"Come on," Gabriella said to Taylor. "Come home with me. We'll watch Love, Actually, OK?" she promised, referring to the one movie that always picked them up.

The two friends got into Gabriella's car, and Gabriella automatically picked up her Ipod to turn on some music. After some thought, she turned on Wicked, a musical they both adored. Unfortunately, the song 'I'm Not That Girl" came on, and Gabriella hastily changed it. "Popular" was next on shuffle. Much better. Gabriella started singing along and even Taylor cracked a smile as Kristin Chenoweth's voice played through the speakers.

Gabriella pulled into the driveway of her one-story house and turned off her car. She looked at Taylor, who was determinedly not looking at Gabriella, clearly afraid she would start crying. Gabriella waited, knowing that Taylor would speak when she was ready to talk. Sure enough, after a few seconds, Taylor turned to Gabriella.

"Weren't you surprised to see them?"

This was not quite what Gabriella was expecting Taylor to say, and she took a moment answering. "Yes," she finally answered. "I was."

"You're not acting very surprised. Or upset. Which, by the way, makes me look a mess," Taylor said, smiling a little.

Gabriella hesitated. "Tay..." she started, then paused. "Tay, did you really think we'd never see them again?"

Taylor jerked her head noncommitally. "I dunno."

"Well, it just seemed like..." Gabriella was speaking very slowly, as though sorting out her thoughts. "It just seemed like it couldn't be the end, you know? I know Troy and Chad were jerks when they broke up with us, and for a while I didn't want to see either of them ever again. But...I don't know. It just felt like something. Like fate."

Taylor snorted. "Getting dumped the day after graduation and then seeing the guy again after five years does not seem like fate to me."

Gabriella gripped the steering wheel. "I guess you're right. Come on, let's go inside. You grab the movie and I'll get the ice cream."

Chad turned to Troy. "Looks like they saw us."

Troy grinned. "Finally."

A couple of winks and a high five were exchanged before the two friends left the building.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Just keep em coming, you know you want to...


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella chanced a look at Taylor. She was asleep on the couch, finally looking relaxed after a couple of hours of being tense. Gabriella paused the movie, and walked into her bedroom. She strode purposefully to her closet, standing on the very tips of her toes to reach a box on the highest shelf. She blew some dust off of the box and looked at the label, which read simply, "Troy."

Gabriella took the box to her bed and opened the lid. Lying on top was a picture of her and Troy at senior prom. She looked at the picture and immediately felt tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn't looked at this box in at least three years.

She wouldn't let herself chicken out, and kept looking through the box. There was a CD of her and Troy singing in their first ever musical together-Kelsi's "Twinkle Towne." There was a rose from their first Valentine's Day together. There were notes, emails, and postcards from the many vacations Troy had been on with his family. At the very bottom, there was a picture that Kelsi had taken right after Troy and Gabriella had won the basketball championship, the Scholastic Decathlon, and the lead roles in the musical. Gabriella held the picture up, half wanting to rip it in half and half wanting to frame it. They looked so happy.

Gabriella pushed the box to the side and flopped down onto her bed. She lay on her side, hugging her pillow, feeling oddly comforted. For the first time in at least four years, she allowed herself to think about Troy.

It was so unexpected. When she'd met Troy for the first time, she'd felt that instant connection that before, she'd only read about. She'd never expected to see him again, but when she did, she decided that maybe she did believe in fate, and the whole idea that there is one person on Earth for everyone.

Troy had increased her faith as he risked everything for her. His spot on the team, his popularity, his friends. He had risked all of those things for her. He was someone she came to believe she couldn't live without. He was the most dependable person she'd ever met.

Their breakup shocked everyone, most of all her. Gabriella had been confident that even though Troy would be at Duke and she at Stanford, they would survive. Troy had obviously felt differently. The day after graduation he had come out with it. He felt they were moving on to bigger and better things, and that they needed to see the world and live life to its absolute fullest. That was what hurt the most, that he didn't see living with her as living life to its fullest. That day changed Gabriella immensely, and her outlook on life. She vowed never to get her heart broken again.

Gabriella shook herself out of the past and looked around her, only half realizing that her cheeks were wet with tears. She shook her head, as if hoping her thoughts would just leave her. She looked at the clock, and saw that it was past two in the morning. She slipped under the covers, anticipating a long, sleepless night.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor cautiously rolled over and saw that Gabriella was gone. She could see a light on in Gabriella's room, and knew exactly what her best friend was up to. She shook her head sadly, thinking about the heartbreak Gabriella had endured.

Taylor walked into the kitchen and started heating up some water for hot chocolate. Sure, it was the middle of the night, but chocolate had never failed Taylor yet. She sat down at Gabriella's kitchen table with a mug and thought. She didn't know what to think. Chad? In Santa Fe? What was he doing here? And with Troy, no less?

Taylor didn't know what he was doing here, but she did know one thing. There was no way that he would ever break her heart again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"So, what's the next move?" Troy asked Chad.

Chad thought for a minute. "I don't know, dude. Clearly they still haven't forgiven us. Did you see Taylor's face?"

Troy nodded. "Man, if they knew what we'd been through trying to find them! Searching countless newspapers for Gabriella's name..."

"...Looking through millions of school websites for Taylor's..."

"...And searching through every Starbucks in the damn city!" Troy finished.

It was true. Troy and Chad had been looking for their ex-girlfriends for months now. They had several things working in their favor. They knew Taylor and Gabriella, which meant that they knew Taylor would be working as a teacher, knew Gabriella would be working at a newspaper, and knew that they would be together. Other tidbits that they knew, such as the two girls' shared love for Starbucks, also ended up helping them.

College for Troy and Chad should have been glorious. They were starting players on one of the best college teams in the nation, and led their team to victory game after game. But something was always missing. Finally, one day Troy turned to Chad and said, "Man, I miss high school."

Chad agreed. Maybe basketball players were worshipped, maybe they had a very bright future ahead of them. But the two friends agreed (in a slightly drunken state, if truth be told) that they would somehow find the two people who had made their lives truly happy, wherever they may be.

As soon as they had graduated from college, they began searching, spurning several offers each for a place on an NBA team. They stayed in their shared apartment, looking for a clue as to where the two girls went after graduating from Stanford. Finally, Chad found a website that listed a Ms. Taylor McKessie as a newly hired teacher at Santa Fe High. The next day, Troy found an article by a Gabriella Montez in the Santa Fe Times. Santa Fe it was. Troy and Chad packed up and moved there immediately.

The next step was the right Starbucks. Troy and Chad knew their exes well enough to know that they wouldn't stay in the house in the evenings. Given Gabriella's love of vanilla bean frappucinos, and Taylor's love of caramel macchiatos, they decided that searching through Starbucks was as good a place to start as any. The first they visited was near Gabriella's workplace. It was far too crowded, and Gabriella and Taylor were not fans of crowds. The next was near the high school at which Taylor taught. It was full of high-schoolers, with next to no adults in the shop.

"The third time's the charm," Troy had thought. And indeed it was. The third location they tried was in a shopping center, next to a Target and a dry cleaner's. It was big and busy, but the atmosphere was friendly. Troy and Chad had sat at a table in the back and began searching for the two girls. They had looked at every single person in the place, and were just leaning back, frustrated, ready to leave, when the door opened and Taylor and Gabriella walked in.

They were unmistakable. Hadn't changed at all. Troy had looked at Chad, not sure what to say. Chad simply grinned. The two friends raised their coffees up in a mock toast, and waited for the girls to notice them.

Surprisingly, it had taken a week. Troy and Chad tried everything to make themselves more obvious. They showed up after the girls, walking within 5 feet of them. They sat at tables where they would be in plain view. The girls had never seen them, not until tonight.

Chad grinned. 'But seriously, dude. What do we do next?"

Troy thought for a moment. "Okay, how about this..."


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella squinted and looked at her clock. 7:30. So that meant she'd gotten...3 hours of sleep? Great. She could tell already that this day would be just perfect.

She walked into her kitchen, not surprised to see Taylor gone and a note on the kitchen table. She picked up the piece of paper and read, "Hey Gab, I'm going to walk to get my car and go to work. Call me when you get up. Love, T."

Gabriella picked up her phone and dialed Taylor's cell phone.

"Hey," Taylor greeted her. "How much sleep you end up getting?"

"Not much." Gabriella answered. "You?"

"A few hours," Taylor answered. "More than I expected to. Listen, you want to do lunch? I think we should...talk."

"Yeah, sounds great," Gabriella answered. "Meet you at Johnny Carino's at 11:30?"

"Great. See you there."

Gabriella hung up and went back into her room. She deliberately stepped around her Troy box, which was lying on the floor, and went to her closet to find something to wear to work. She ended up with jeans, a pair of black ballet flats, and a red shirt that had been a gift from Taylor. She grabbed a gray sweater, as she had learned the hard way that her office was home to subzero temperatures.

She got into her car and drove to the Target right by the Starbucks where just last night, she had seen Troy. She went straight to the bakery, got a cinnamon roll and a chocolate milk, and went to check out.

"Hey, Dan," she greeted the clerk, who looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Gabi," he said. "How are you today?"

"Ask me tomorrow," she replied. "$2.17, right?"

Dan smiled. "Exactly." He took her money. "See you tomorrow, Gabi."

She waved goodbye and started eating the cinnamon roll. She walked to her car and turned it on, but didn't make a move to start driving. She sat motionless, remembering.

FLASHBACK

_"May I have this dance, Madame?"Troy asked in a mock-eloquent voice._

_Gabriella giggled. "But of course!" she replied, extending her hand, which Troy immediately took._

_As they swayed to a song that must be played at every single dance across America, Selena's "Dreaming of You," Gabriella could feel Troy waiting to say something. _

_"What is it?" she whispered. _

_He looked her straight in the eye. "Gabriella, I love you."_

_She smiled. "I love you too."_

_"There's more," he said. "I want you to promise me, that you'll never forget me. Ever."_

_"Troy," she said. "How could I ever forget?"_

_"Just promise."_

_"Of course I promise." Gabriella said. "As long as you do too."_

_"Of course." Troy answered. "I want you to know that I'll always remember you, wherever I am or whatever I'm doing."_

_Gabriella smiled again. "How about this?" she said. "Let's make a deal, that on the New Year's that we're both twenty-one, we'll go back to the ski lodge. Wherever we may be."_

_"Deal," Troy whispered._

END FLASHBACK

Gabriella sighed. She had gone to the ski lodge that New Year's, with Taylor. Taylor didn't know what it was about and that it was such a big deal to her best friend. She was just happy to go on a vacation, to have a good time. Gabriella had looked for Troy everywhere she went. She didn't know why she wanted him to be there. Maybe she hadn't quite given up on fate yet.

But he hadn't come.

After that vacation, Gabriella lost her strong faith in fate that Troy had caused her to acquire. She moved on, choosing to remember the heartbreak rather than the happiness. It had certainly ended up affecting her life. Sure, she dated a few guys, but there was never anyone special. Maybe it was because she compared them all to Troy, without even meaning to.

Suddenly, Gabriella switched her Ipod on, put her car in Drive, and took off for work, listening to Michelle Branch's "Everywhere." Really, it was a good choice.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_and when I close my eyes it's you I see._

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella walked into Johnny Carino's, extremely proud of herself for getting somewhere on time for once. She looked around, confirming her thought that she had beaten Taylor. She sat down at a table, and looked at the menu. She had just decided to get the fetuccine alfredo when Taylor slid in across from her.

"Hey," they both said, almost in unison. Taylor added, "How're you?"

"Fine," Gabriella answered. "And you?"

"Fine." Taylor answered.

There was a moment of silence, until Gabriella smiled and said, "We are both such liars."

Taylor nodded. "Don't I know it. So...what are we going to do?"

Gabriella took her time answering. "Well, we could either be mature adults and talk to them, because chances are we'll see them again, or we could be cowards and avoid any place they might be."

Taylor nodded again. "I like the cowards choice."

Gabriella laughed. "I know." She paused. "We never really talked about it, did we? Once I got through the shock of my breakup, it was too late to ask you about yours and make you relive it. So, what happened?"

"Well..." Taylor began. "Basically, the day after graduation, Chad told me that he thought we were better off apart, because we needed to 'experience the world independently' or something like that."

"You're kidding me," Gabriella said. "That's almost exactly what Troy told me."

Taylor half smiled. "It's true then, they do absolutely everything together. Even plan breakups."

"You know why we're discussing this, right?" Gabriella said. Taylor just looked at her, clearly confused. "We wouldn't even be bothering unless we were happy they were back, would we?" Gabriella finished softly.

Taylor nodded. "I know," she said. "So, what on Earth do we do?"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Chad," Troy said. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Chad laughed. "Troy, it was your idea."

"Oh yeah," Troy said. "So, it's going to work, right?"

Chad laughed again and nodded in a way that was confident but not cocky, if that was possible.

"How could it not?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK, I'm sure most of you have figured out by now that I had NO IDEA what Troy and Chad were going to do, and was stalling for as long as I could. I hope the final result is OK. :)

Gabriella gripped Taylor's hand harder than was necessary. When she realized what she was doing, she let go. "Sorry."

Taylor smiled. "It's OK."

The two girls were about to enter Starbucks. They'd decided that what they were sure to have to face sooner or later, was better to face sooner. They had talked themselves into it and they vowed not to run away. They could be strong, couldn't they?

Call it a coincidence, but both girls had put much more effort into their appearance tonight. Gabriella wore a jean skirt paired with a turquoise spaghetti strap, with a white cardigan. Taylor wore normal work clothes, but her makeup was much more carefully applied than usual, especially around the eyes.

The girls took a deep breath, almost in sync, and walked into the door. They each started surveying the room. After a few seconds, they looked at each other.

"They're not here." Taylor said.

They didn't know exactly why they were disappointed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Dude, come on, we're late!" Chad yelled to Troy.

Troy came out of his room. "Sorry," he apologized.

"What took you so long?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged.

"Freaking girl..." Chad muttered under his breath. "Now come on, let's go!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Well, you ready to head out?" Gabriella asked. Taylor nodded.

"Sure, let's go."

They stood up to leave, but were stopped by the sound of someone on a microphone addressing the entire coffee shop.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It is our pleasure as co-owners of Starbucks to announce the newest form of evening entertainment, karaoke! First up is a gentleman who will be singing a song by the artist Train."

Gabriella turned around at the mention of one of her favorite bands.

Troy stepped onto the stage.

_  
When it rains it pours and opens doors  
And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry  
And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
That have to say goodbye_

And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go

Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day  
And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before  
And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss  
And pick you up in all of this when I sail away

And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave

Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead  
Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly  
But with you I can spread my wings  
to see me over everything that life may send me  
When I am hoping it won't pass me by

And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me  
there you are to show me

Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

As he sang the last note, he looked straight at Gabriella. She looked away.

Troy walked over to Gabriella, and without even saying hello, he whispered, "I missed our date at the ski lodge."

To her utter mortification, Gabriella burst into tears and ran outside.

Without hesitation, Troy followed her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Meanwhile, this left Taylor alone. She looked around, knowing that Chad would be around somewhere.

Sure enough, there he came, with the biggest bunch of roses she had ever seen in tow.

"Chad," Taylor whispered.

Chad grinned. "Hey Taylor. These," he said, producing the bouquet of roses. "Are for you."

Taylor took the roses. "Chad, you have a lot of explaining to do."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled. "Gabriella, please don't run from me! Just listen!"

Gabriella stopped suddenly. "Why should I listen to you?" she asked.

Troy stopped next to her. "Because I love you, Gabriella."

Gabriella shook her head. "I think I've heard that song before, Troy," she said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"...So then we started looking through all the Starbucks we could find for you, because of course I knew about your caramel macchiato addiction. Then we saw you, finally, and waited for you to see us. Then it took us forever to figure out what to do next, and of course Troy was like 'Oh, I'll just sing to Gabriella!' which kind of left me out in the cold, you know, because of course I can't sing, and so I chose the old fashioned route."

Taylor fingered her roses. "I can't believe you remembered the exact kind I like."

Chad smiled. "The deepest red you can find, thorns still on, because you don't like anything to be too perfect."

A/N: Well, I had a million ideas for this chapter, but none of them were right, so I decided to just go back to basics. Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I can call it writer's block, which would be half true, or I could say I was really busy, which is also true, but the truth is, I had no idea where to take the story next and could never get into the "writing" frame of mind. I must have sat down at least 5 times, ready to write this chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Taylor rested her chin on her hand. "But I still don't understand why you two broke up with us in the first place," she said. "And, using the exact same speech," she added, smiling slightly.

Chad sighed. "Taylor, you have to know that Troy and I had been planning college since the sixth grade. We knew that we were going to Duke to play ball, and of course we both planned to have girls all over us. It was what we'd always wanted, flings, I guess. We thought it was our dream."

Taylor crossed her arms. "So what are you doing here? Surely there were girls all over you two."

Chad nodded. "But it turned out our master plan was no good in the end."

Taylor looked Chad straight in the eye. "Why?"

Chad looked down. "Because we'd fallen in love."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Seriously, Troy," Gabriella said. "Leave me alone. I can't take having you around!"

Troy shook his head. "Why?"

Gabriella was silent, then finally whispered, "Because I might forgive you."

Troy put his hands on her shoulders and faced her towards him. "Why is that bad?"

Gabriella shook his hands off and exploded. "Because you broke my heart! You promised! You promised that you'd never forget me! You promised you'd never leave me! And what did you do? You left me! With just some lame explanation that was probably just an excuse to go screw half the girls at Duke! Sorry Troy, but I find that just slightly hard to get over!"

Troy looked wounded. "Is that really what you think? Gabriella, I thought you knew me!"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, so did I."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"You know what I still can't figure out?" Taylor said. "Why I'm not screaming at you or running away."

Chad shrugged. "You know, I was prepared for anything. I must say, you're taking this much better than I expected."

"Well, if you saw me yesterday, you wouldn't have said that," Taylor laughed. "When I saw you, I was practically paralyzed. After I got over that, I just wanted to run."

Chad nodded. "But..." he prodded.

Taylor paused. "But then I really started thinking. Finally I got to the point where I was remembering the fun times we had, and how much I loved spending time with you. Then I was just glad you were back. Which was actually absurd, as I didn't even know if you'd seen me." She laughed. "Before I knew about this elaborate scheme to find us."

Chad smiled. "Taylor McKessie, you never cease to amaze me." He paused. "I wonder if Gabriella is as calm with Troy as you are with me."

Taylor shook her head. "Don't count on it. She was up practically all night, and I know she was looking at all her old stuff that reminds her of Troy. She took her breakup so much harder than I did. I mean, it wasn't easy for me, but it crushed her. She hasn't been herself really, since the day we graduated from high school."

Chad looked confused. "I know she and Troy were like, the It Couple that was supposed to never break up, but why is it still affecting her now, when they broke up four years or so ago?"

Taylor hesitated. "Gabriella really, really believed in fate for a while. And how could she not, I guess, after she and Troy did what they did, meeting back up after that vacation, and making the musical and everything. I think she thought Troy was her fate. When he broke up with her, it was like she couldn't believe in anything anymore." She trailed off.

Chad finished her thought for her. "Least of all herself."

Taylor nodded. "And she dated a little, but I would meet her latest guy and see her looking them up and down, sizing them up. Of course no one ever measured up."

"And what about you?" Chad asked.

Taylor grinned. "Well, there is this one guy named Travis..." she said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"You really did all that just to find me?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded. "Chad and I wanted to find the people who made us happy to just...be."

"Why was that us?" Gabriella pressed.

Troy hesitated. "Remember when I met you at the ski lodge? You didn't know I was captain of the basketball team, you liked me for who I was instead of what I did. And Taylor-well, obviously Taylor didn't care that Chad played basketball. If I can recall, she hated the team."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad was laughing hysterically. "I can't believe a tenth grader has been hitting on you!"

"It's not funny!" Taylor said, though she was laughing too. "Seriously, he never leaves me alone!"

Chad stretched. "Well you know, if you need him taken care of, I'm your man."

"Taken care of?" Taylor laughed again. "You make it sound like you're going to throw him off a cliff or something."

Chad grinned. "Hey, don't question my techniques, it gets the job done."

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Should we go check on the other two? Make sure they're both still alive?"

Chad nodded. "That's probably a good idea," he said. "Let's go." And, offering his arm to Taylor, they walked outside to find their two friends.


End file.
